


What's the Name of the Game?

by GoldenCheetah54



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCheetah54/pseuds/GoldenCheetah54





	What's the Name of the Game?

Shepard had just killed the last mercenary hunting this so-called Archangel. He approached the helmeted turian to find out who this talented sniper really was.  
“Garrus?” Shepard exclaimed as the turian removed his helmet. Shepard had never been able to read Garrus’ facial expressions very well even back when they were hunting Saren on the original Normandy. But today Shepard was especially in the dark with Garrus’ reaction to him being back from the dead.  
“Shepard,” Garrus said. “I thought you were dead. We all did.”  
“I know. Cerberus brought me back. And before you say anything about them, I don't like them either, but these are my circumstances,” Shepard said quickly. He could feel Miranda’s scowl from behind him. Garrus thought on this for a few moments.  
“Help me clean up these mercs then we can talk,” Garrus said after thinking. He launched into a backstory about the last two years finishing with his current predicament.  
“How'd you manage to piss off every major mercenary group in the galaxy?” was Shepard’s snarky reply.  
“It wasn't easy. I had to work really hard at it,” Garrus said, equally snarky. Soon, they had a plan formulated on how to best the mercs and escape Garrus’ hideout. Not a moment too soon, as mercenaries began to pour into the building. They dealt with them efficiently.  
“Just like old times, eh Shepard?”

When Shepard had got back to Garrus, he was pinned down by at least a dozen mercenaries. By the time Shepard had gotten in range of them, four were dead on the ground. Shepard and his Cerberus squadmates took out six more and Garrus got the last two. It felt great to be fighting with one of his friends from the Normandy again. The teamwork, the cohesion, was still there despite not having been together in two years and being dead. Shepard was amazed how well they still fought and how much he missed him, even in just the few days he'd been alive again.  
Garrus flashed him a smirk when a gunship flew up out of seemingly nowhere. All guns turned on it but it was too late; the gunship fired its missiles and guns into the building. Garrus soaked up most of it and was knocked to the ground. Seeing Garrus, crumpled and bleeding on the floor made something in Shepard go off. A primal instinct. He focused all of his biotics on the gunship, not feeling the strain. It exploded quickly after the biotic barrage, and as soon as it did, Shepard was kneeling by Garrus.  
“Come on Garrus. Don't die on me! Cerberus doesn't have the money to bring you back. We need you,” Shepard cried, grabbing his hand. “I need you.” Garrus was losing consciousness, but before he did, he gave Shepard’s hand a light squeeze and gazed into his eyes. He started coughing up blood, but Shepard still held onto him, even as the medics loaded him onto the Normandy shuttle, whispering how much he cared for the turian and how he would be okay. Shepard hoped that he was right.

Shepard paced outside the med bay the whole night, not able to focus on reports or sleep. He didn't dare go in, lest he disturb Dr. Chakwas in the middle of an operation. He was so nervous that he nearly had a heart attack when Miranda approached him.  
“He's going to be fine. Dr. Chakwas is the best and so is the equipment. Garrus is in good hands,” she said in an unusually comforting manner. She turned around and handed him a mug. Shepard took a drink from it, expecting it to be coffee but instead it was whiskey.  
“I keep an emergency stash in my office,” she explained. “It helps me relax a little, and this certainly seems like an emergency.”  
“Thank you, Miranda. I'm sorry that I’m a little panicky right now. He's one of the few friends I have left and…” Shepard trailed off.  
“How do you know him?” Miranda asked. Shepard shared his adventures as a Spectre with Garrus; assembling a crew, chasing after Saren, defeating the Reaper Sovereign and the geth. He told her how he started as a disgruntled C-Sec officer and ended up as a valued comrade and trusted friend.  
“Sounds like you two are...close,” Miranda said carefully after the grand tale of Shepard’s and Garrus’ adventures.  
“We are. I like to think we are, anyway.”  
“Were you two ever…” Miranda said with an eyebrow raised. It took a moment for the Commander to catch on to what Miranda was insinuating.  
“What? No! We never… We're just friends. I don't even think he likes humans,” Shepard said in a tone that he thought didn't sound disappointed. Miranda could tell this was a facade, but she held her tongue. Shepard was going through a lot right now; he definitely didn't need this right now.  
“Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude,” she said genuinely, dropping the subject.  
“It's fine. Thanks for the drink, Miranda,” Shepard said. They tried to engage in more small talk, but every little noise brought Shepard’s attention to the medbay door. Eventually, Miranda conceded any attempts at conversation.  
The medbay door opened and out came Dr. Chakwas. Shepard shot out of his chair, knocking his mug onto the hard ground, shattering it. He couldn't care less about it; all he wanted to know was the condition of Garrus. Dr. Chakwas explained the condition of the turian as gently as she could to Shepard. It wasn't easy, considering how he'd lost most of his blood and the right side of his face was attached mostly with medical equipment. Despite his many injuries, Garrus was alive and stable.  
Shepard felt a tidal wave of relief wash over him. He then felt how tired he was and just about collapsed in the middle of the mess hall. Miranda sensed his fatigue and guided him to his personal quarters, while Dr. Chakwas stayed to monitor Garrus. Miranda gently let Shepard down on his bed, who passed out as soon as he took off his boots and got under the sheets. Miranda watched him rest, thinking about Shepard and his relation with Garrus. She was interested to see how it would play out once they were both on their feet again.


End file.
